Advice On Boys
by Myra109
Summary: Fourteen year old Michelle Tanner has a crush and goes to her older sister DJ for advice.


_Hello, everyone! Welcome to **Advice On Boys!**_

 _This is a prompt from Boris Yetsin._

 _This is a spin off of my other story, Munchkin's Growing Up, but it can stand alone._

 _Background: Michelle Tanner is now fourteen, and when she develops a crush on a boy named Ryan Collins, she goes to her older sister, DJ- now twenty four with a young daughter named Angela- for advice on boys and dating._

 _Enjoy the story!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Full House or its characters. The character Ryan Collins (who's only mentioned in this, but is a main character in Munchkin's Growing Up) was an idea given to me by Boris Yetsin._**

* * *

"DJ, I need some advice," fourteen year old Michelle said, sitting beside her older sister on the sofa in DJ's house.

DJ glanced up. "Sure. What's up?"

"I have a crush," Michelle confessed.

"Ooh," DJ sing songed. "Michelle has a crush. Who is it? Is he cute? Is he nice?"

Michelle laughed. "His name is Ryan. He's very cute and very nice."

DJ nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Let me guess: you need advice on how to ask him out."

Michelle nodded.

DJ shrugged. "Just be yourself, Michelle. What I think is if this guy turns your down, it's his loss, and besides, you won't know if he'll say yes until you ask, will you?"

Michelle shrugged. "I guess you're right, but every time I'm around him, I get all tongue tied."

DJ shrugged. "Then let's practice what you'll say to him. Pretend I'm Ryan."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "DJ, you're my sister. I can't pretend you're a boy I like."

DJ shrugged. "I wouldn't want to pretend you or Stephanie was a guy I liked either, so…"

She picked up her daughter's teddy bear off the floor.

"Pretend Mr. Fluffy Pants is Ryan," she compromised.

Michelle chuckled. "Fine. Hey, Ry…"

Michelle abruptly stopped speaking.

DJ raised an eyebrow. "Keep going…"

"An," Michelle continued. "H-How a-are you do-ing?"

DJ shrugged. "At least you got through the sentence. You want to know what I did when I talked to Steve for the first time after I developed a crush on him?"

Michelle frowned. "What?"

"The school floors were wet, and I slipped, did a somersault by accident, and found myself sitting right by his locker." (I made this up)

Michelle burst out laughing. "Did you really?"

DJ nodded. "And Stephanie's current boyfriend. When she first talked to him, she spilled chemicals on him in chemistry class, and he had to get thrown into the chemical shower. She dried off his hair when he was done, and he asked her out. So whatever you do _cannot_ be more embarrassing than what we did."

Michelle chuckled. "Don't jinx it."

DJ chuckled. "Good point. Michelle, just be yourself, okay? Because I love the real Michelle Tanner much better than any fake personality you could come up with."

Michelle nodded. "I love you, Deej."

"I love you, too, Michelle," DJ agreed. "Now, go get some juice for Angela, would you?"

"Sure, DJ."

* * *

"DJ, guess what?" Michelle exclaimed as she ran inside DJ's house after school one day.

"What?" DJ asked, glancing up from where she was picking up Angela's toys.

"Ryan came over on Wednesday to study, but at the end of the study session, he asked me out!" Michelle cheered.

DJ grinned. "He did? I told you he would love the real you!"

Michelle nodded. "You were right. Thank you so much, DJ."

DJ hugged her. "Your first date. That must be so exciting."

Michelle nodded. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous, though."

DJ shrugged. "That's to be expected. Like I said, Michelle, just be yourself, and if you end up holding his hand by the end of the night, I'd call it a win. If you end up kissing him, even better!"

Michelle chuckled. "Definitely. Anyway, thanks for the advice."

DJ nodded. "You're welcome. I have to get to work. Angela's schedule is on the fridge, as well as emergency contact numbers."

"I know the drill," Michelle laughed.

DJ sighed. "Of course you do. My little sister's all grown up."

Michelle shrugged. "I'm not _all_ grown up. I still have a lot to learn… from Dad, Uncle Jesse, Joey, Aunt Becky, Stephanie… and you."

DJ smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. When I was a teenager, I thought I knew everything. Dad must've went through a crisis when I stopped going to him for advice. That phase didn't last long, but I can only imagine what Dad felt."

"He probably had a few anxiety attacks," Michelle said. "Anyway, you give great advice."

DJ chuckled. "I learned from the best. _Dad_."

They both laughed because they both knew it was so true.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! If you have not already, please check out the story **Munchkin's Growing Up,** especially if you are in the mood for a story with the genre of humor._


End file.
